1. Field
The field of the invention is manually-operated devices and corresponding methods for producing decorative markings of paint upon the surfaces of items such as eggs or Christmas tree ornaments, or upon canvas or the like.
2. State of the Art
The decoration of objects with patterns of paint, ink or other color mediums is a popular art form, and is perhaps best exemplified by decoration of eggs, for which mechanical aids for holding and rotating the egg to facilitate marking have even been developed. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,792,163 and 3,848,564. Similarly, and more pertinently to the present invention, considerable developmental effort has been directed toward marking devices. Pencil-like devices with colored marking cores of carbon, pigmented wax and the like are used. Liquid inks are used in a gamut of pens exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,409, including ball points, and, possibly, hollow needle points such as used for ink drafting. All of these liquid applying devices in one way or another utilize lengthy torturous passages of capillary size, which prevent excessive flow of ink, and through which the ink is positively drawn by the action of the marking tip upon the surface. They cannot be used for paints, which do not flow freely, being instead quite viscous, even stiff.
For paints, conventional brushes are often used. These provide limited storage for the paint so that the brush must be repeatedly replenished to complete the desired designs. Very fine lines are very difficult to make, especially in extended lengths. Spatulas, knife points, even fingers are sometimes used, all sharing disadvantages similar to those of brushes. Further, the application of paint in uniform raised condition from the surface being decorated is extremely difficult with any of these devices.